wanting it all
by allisonsargents
Summary: Beck is growing tired of the same arguments with Jade. What he needs is a breath of fresh air, and he finds that in Tori Vega. /includes an oc, with mentions of bade./


**Hey boys and squirrels! Sooo... before this had started out in Jade's POV, but it just turned out to be a passage on her thoughts about the Bori kiss in the Pilot episode. it didn't actually get anywhere. Me and my friend had been RPing Victorious with new Original Characters, and I've been DYING to turn it into a story. I haven't decided weather or not that Tori will end up with an OC my friend created, or Beck. So right now it's TBA (: Oh and since I'm _such _a nice person, I've decided to thrown in some Bade to make the Bade Shippers happy. *cough cough Gyspyrose123* But really it's because the first chapter is mostly Beck-centric. I love him. I really do. (Jade can back off :P)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Until I travel to LA and kidnap Dan Shnieder and get a certificate saying that I own Victorious, it's sadly not mine. Just the OCs and plot line. So the story will begin in 5... 4... 3.. 2.. Whaaaat? This isn't iCarly! Okay fine, the author shut up now so you can R&R :3 *presses play*  
><strong>

Beck Oliver stood facing his jealous girlfriend in the RV. It was yet another Monday morning, and it was already 7: 00. School would start and thirty minutes, but of course that didn't matter to Jade. They were in the middle of their latest argument. Jade was had stopped by this morning so Beck could take her to school, but once she had started asking about how his trip to Canada was things took a wrong turn fast.

"Come_ on_, I have to take my sister to her audition before school starts."

Beck was finally back from visiting family in Vancouver, and his little sister Kailey Oliver would be starting her Sophomore year at Hollywood Arts. She was ecstatic, considering she no longer had to live with their 'Uncle Barbra' anymore. Not to mention she had always been begging to stay with Beck in Los had a very close brother-sister bond, but they were always two countries away and never got to see each other except for Christmases and Birthdays.

Jade West folded her arms across her chest, glaring at her boyfriend and wearing a total jealousy face. After a few second of silence, she sighed heavily. "Fine, but don't think we're done talking about this." She growled slightly, then took a sip of the latest blend from Star Bucks.

"Alright," Beck said, already dreading when that moment would come. And knowing Jade, it would be very soon.

"Beck?" A voice called from behind the door. Kailey Oliver creaked it open, her dark brown eyes peering at the two. Her voice was small and slightly shaky. She had a bad case of stage fright, and she had already met Principal Helen, who practically ran her out. Beck wondered how long she had been listening to their fight. Kailey opened the door all the way so she could step in, when she did Jade walked out right past her.

"Where are you going?"

"_I'm leaving," _she hissed before stomping out of the Recreation Vehicle.

Beck sighed, then looked down at his sister. Kailey was only a foot shorter than him, but was practically a splitting image. She had his natural tanned skin, the exact same dark shade of brown eyes, and her hair was just a wavy and thick. She even smiled like him. They could pass off as twins if it weren't for the height difference.

"Sorry you had to listen to that kiddo, you ready?" He asked, ruffling her hair and grabbing the keys to his truck. Kailey giggled slightly, then fixed her hair and slid in.

"I guess..."

"You look scared."

"I'm- I am _not_!" She scoffed, pretending to fuss with her seat belt. Beck chuckled, then started the engine and Kailey leaned over to turn on the radio. Number One by Ginger Fox began to play as he drove to their school.** *A/N I love that song, for some strange reason I never get sick of it... xD*  
><strong>

_Hello? Is everybody watching?_  
><em>Before I get the party started<em>  
><em>You know you wanna be invited<em>  
><em>So, step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting.<em>

_Feel the groove when we move I'm the center._  
><em>We'll get it right Every night Like we're meant to.<em>  
><em>When it all goes down, I need to tell ya<em>

_You're gonna love me You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go._  
><em>I'm already there look up in the air 'Cause I'm the star of the show,<em>  
><em>I'm Numba one, Baby Always numba one baby<em>  
><em>So forget what ya heard, this is my world<em>  
><em>(My world revolves around me oh oh My World revolves around me oh oh)<em>

_Don't think, there's ever someone better,_  
><em>Don't think, you're ever gonna get her.<em>  
><em>You wish that you could be so clever<em>  
><em>Step right up, cause you belong to me forever.<em>

_Feel the groove when we move I'm in the center_  
><em>We'll get it right Every night, Like we're meant ta.<em>  
><em>When It all goes down I need to tell ya.<em>

_You're gonna love me You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go._  
><em>I'm already there look up in the air 'Cause I'm the star of the show,<em>  
><em>I'm Numba one, Baby Always numba one baby<em>  
><em>So forget what ya heard, this is my world<em>  
><em>(My world revolves around me oh oh My World revolves around me oh oh)<em>

_My world... My world!  
><em>

The truck came to a stop, parking in Hollywood Art's student drivers lot. They were there.

**A/N: I know it's kinda weird to end the first chapter right there, but I started writing in Kailey's POV when I remember that this chapter when it was supposed to be Beck-centric :3 So anyway, I hoped you all like it so far!** **Please, please, please, PLEEEAASSEE Read and Review! :D**


End file.
